Of a Shark and his Dolphin
by BubbleGumYum10
Summary: One-shots featuring Haruka and Rin. Prompts excepted and needed. New Chapter- All Mine
1. Nursing the Dolphin

**When I first saw the show Free! I had no idea that I would be selling my soul to it. **

* * *

Through a series of events mainly involving swimming in the ocean at a time when there may or may not still have been snow on the ground, and the weather may or may not have been warm enough or even adequate for swimming, Haruka had done just that, and ended up sick. The dark-haired teen hadn't thought much about it when he started to sneeze, and cough at random intervals, and he began to feel light headed. He had just went about his daily routine, perfectly content to just ignore his light cold and pretend as if it wasn't even there. Though, to his displeasure, that was put to an end when a certain bi-pedal shark boyfriend of his had realized that he was, in fact, sick.

So, that is why Haruka currently found himself laying flat on his bed, at least 5 different blankets wrapped around him, and what seemed like 3 pillows propped underneath his head, listening to his boyfriend ramble on and on about how he really should take better care of himself because he wouldn't, "always fucking be around to watch out for his sorry ass."

Haruka turned his head to the side, and watched with half-lidded eyes as Rin walked into the bedroom once again, carrying a small bottle of pills and a glass of water with him. All that could be said of the taller male was that he looked absolutely furious, and underneath all that anger, there could be seen a hint of concern, hidden under his trademark emotion.

Rin, indeed furious that his boyfriend had gotten sick without his knowledge, and for such a stupid reason, didn't waste any time in setting the items down, and grabbing Haruka by the shoulders, yanked him up into a sitting position. Sure, he could be a little rough with him from time to time, but he was really working on it, and not like Haruka would do what he said if he just asked him nicely.

The shorter male sent a look of disdain at the other, at having been treated so rudely, but denied himself the action of speaking since it felt like his throat was on fire. He watched as Rin unscrewed the small bottle, and shook it, allowing two small pills to fall down into his upturned palm. He set the bottle of pills down, and then held it out to his boyfriend.

"Here. Medicine. Take it."

Haruka opened his mouth, despite his sore throat, to comment that Rin was not, despite what he may have thought, the boss of him. But, he was stopped short as Rin growled, his sharp, white teeth showing through.

"NOW."

He nodded in defeat and reached out, taking the glass of water, and the pills from the other. He quickly swallowed the pills, and then drank the cold water slowly, getting the taste of undesirable medicine out of his mouth. From the corner of one blue eye, he could see Rin watching him attentively, as if making sure that he would, in fact, take the medicine, and not hide it under his tongue, or something ridiculous like that. After he was done, he held the glass back out to the taller male, who accepted it, and stood up, walking out of the room without another word.

Haruka sighed and sunk back down on the bed, since his head was swimming, and he felt dizzy from having been sat up so fast earlier. He had just closed his eyes, to try and get some rest, when he once again heard the sounds of someone entering the bedroom.

"Hey, get up. Time to eat."

Haruka shook his head, and turned over, so that his back was to Rin. "...not hungry," he replied quietly, the simple action of saying those two words causing his throat to clench up. He actually believed that Rin would let him sleep, but he was obviously believing in a false hope, since not a minute later, he once again felt large hands on his shoulders, as he was unceremoniously pulled up once again. He narrowed his eyes in reply, as Rin lifted the pillows that he had been laying his head on, and fluffed them up behind his back. His boyfriend leaned him against them, and then just as Haruka was once again going to say that he wasn't hungry, a spoon was suddenly a few inches away from his face.

Rin, with his eyes narrowed in what seemed to be anger, mumbled, "I made you soup. So shut up and eat it."

Rin had made soup? Haruka thought about that. He was almost certain that his boyfriend had never once in his life made himself any sort of homemade meal. Rin just wasn't the type of person who was able to go into a kitchen, get the desired ingredients, and then create a meal, and he knew this for a fact. So, he eyed the spoon with uncertainty, and then turned his head to look at Rin, who was holding a bowl which contained the rest of his creation.

The taller male seemed to have had enough of waiting, since he growled once again and barked out, "Goddamn, Haru! Just open your mouth!"

Not feeling up to arguing, he did as he was told, and opened his mouth a little, to allow Rin to slip the spoonful of questionable soup into his waiting mouth. After Rin pulled the spoon away, he swallowed, feeling the hot liquid run down his abused throat. He immediately felt a warmth from the hot meal, and was also more than surprised that his boyfriend had been able to create something in the kitchen that actually tasted like food. Despite how bad he felt, he let out a small, sideways smile, and said quietly, "Thanks, Rin."

Rin immediately flushed a bright red, and turned away, trying in earnest to hide his more than obvious blush.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just shut up and eat."

He got another spoonful ready, and fed this one to Haruka as well. They went on like this for a while, Rin silently feeding Haruka, and Haruka silently accepting the well prepared food from his lover. Once most of the soup was done away with, Rin stood up, and before walking out of the room, called over his shoulder, "Now get some sleep, idiot."

He nodded and settled down into the warm cocoon of blankets and pillows, his eyes closing almost immediately. Then, a sudden extra weight was added to the bed, and he opened his eyes just as an arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him flush against a strong, warm chest. He turned his head and gazed up at Rin, wondering what the other was doing now. Rin, seeing his boyfriend watching him, looked away again.

"...I just thought you looked kind of lonely."

He smiled once again, despite not being someone known for showing very many emotions, and leaned his head against his lovers chest. He closed his eyes and relaxed his breathing. A hand ran through his dark locks, tousling the sweaty hair back and forth. The arm around his waist tightened. A pair of lips kissed the top of his forehead.

"Sweet dreams, babe."


	2. All Mine

It was during one of Iwatobi and Samezuka's joint swim practices, that Rin first noticed it. What the shark-toothed teen had noticed, was in fact, the many wandering eyes that seemed to land directly on his boyfriends perfect body, as he stretched by the pool, or leaned down, ready to dive. He thought that maybe he was just being paranoid, but after a few practices, he was sure that at least 5 different guys were staring at HIS boyfriend. And, that was completely unacceptable. But, it's not like he could just go up and threaten every one of them, until they agreed not to so much as breath the same air as Haruka. What he needed was a way to show them...show them that Haruka belonged to him, and him alone.

Haruka yawned as he adjusted his swim cap, making sure that not a single strand of soft, raven-black hair was peeking out of the dark, elastic material. He grabbed his swim goggles from the locker, and then slammed it shut. He lifted his head, and with a bored expression on his face, looked around the locker room. The other males on Samezuka's swim team were standing around by themselves, or in small groups, getting ready for the practice which was to start in a few minutes. Makoto, Nagisa, and Rei were already out by the pool, and would most likely come looking for him if he didn't hurry up.

He turned, intent on leaving the room, when two hands suddenly slammed down against the lockers on either side of his head. Haruka trailed along one of the arms, his blue eyes taking notice of the familiar muscles, and then he went on to a bare shoulder, and then stopped at a neck. He finally looked up the last few inches, and stopped on Rin's face. The swimmer had a smirk in place.

"You're taking too long, Haruka~" Rin purred his boyfriends name, and leaned in closer to the shorter male. Haruka, though surprised, and caught unaware by Rin's sudden actions, kept his face expressionless, the usual blank expression that he wore covering the low feelings of lust that were bubbling beneath the surface, caused by the other's sudden close proximity.

"...I was just about to come ou-" he was cut off as a pair of lips suddenly smashed into his own so hard that it actually hurt. His blue eyes widened, and he attempted to pull away, only for his head to hit the lockers behind him. Rin stopped the make out session, and instead opted to chew on the shorter male's bottom lip, drawing blood. He let out a moan, and then, in his hazy, lust filled mind, heard the sound of feet, and then what sounded like a door slamming shut.

That was when he remembered that he and Rin were not alone in here. In fact, he was pretty sure that half the team was still in here, witnessing this.

"R-rin..."

"Shhhh~" Rin removed one hand away from the lockers, and instead set it back down on Haruka's waist. He squeezed, feeling the bony hip underneath the black and purple swimsuit that the other wore. The sharp-toothed teen moved his hand slowly, dragging it along Haruka's stomach, and down lower. He continued to go lower until he heard the gasp that escaped from the other's pink lips. He smirked. From the corner of his eye, he could see that only a few more swimmers remained, but they would be gone in a second...

Haruka took a deep breath as Rin's hand was removed from his crotch, and instead traveled back up to his stomach. He set the other hand down there as well. He looked down to see Rin hook his thumbs underneath the elastic band of his swim suit.

"...what are you..."

With a movement so fast that there was no way the shorter male could have stopped him, Rin pulled his boyfriends swim suit down, revealing his manhood. Haruka shivered at the sudden cold, and reached down to pull the swim shorts back up, but was stopped as Rin grabbed his arms, and slammed them up against the lockers.

"Haruka..." Rin pushed up against him, and set his mouth next to the other's ear, and in a whisper loud enough for whoever remained to hear, he said, "You're all mine...and nobody better mess with what's mine..."

He looked up, his eyes burning with an intense anger.

"Unless they want to die."

There was a rush of panic, as goggles were grabbed, swim caps were scooped up, towels dropped and then picked back up, as the remaining swimmers ran out of the locker room, looks of panic and fear etched onto their faces. Rin grinned, showing all of his sharp, glistening teeth. It had worked like a charm. No one would so much as glance at Haruka now that they knew that he was his, and his alone.

Haruka stared up at the other with a puzzled expression. What on earth was going on? Did Rin just assult him in the locker room, full of other guys, just so that he could show his possession side, and scare the living daylights out of those poor guys?

"Rin. Let go right no-"

He was cut off once again as Rin's lips pressed against his own, but the kiss only lasted for a few seconds, as the taller of the two once again pulled back.

"Remember, Haru. You're all mine."


End file.
